Weekends
by njlopez
Summary: Relationships were still forbidden in the workforce as well, yet here Nick was after a Friday night half naked in her bed. Sleeping soundly as his red fur seemed to glow in the morning light.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy

Judy woke up to hear worm bacon sizzling in the pan and music playing from a portable speaker. Nick sung along with the songs as Judy recognized them to be from one of her playlist. She sat up from her sheets as the sun peaked through the white shutters illuminating her bedroom in a dim yet expressive morning orange. She looked to her right where Nick had been to see that he obviously wasn't there. Judy smiled then got out of bed.

She walked into her living and over the counter she saw Nick making breakfast which consisted of worm strips cooking on the pan and a round of waffles with maple syrup and blueberries. Nick was soon done as he placed the food along with a pitcher of tangelo juice on their small round table.

"Come up here Dawson." Nick said as he pulled up their adopted fox kit and seated him on a chair. He was absolutely a beautiful kit, his fur was a smokey grey with a hint of red pieces around the face and upper back, along with black dashes udder his eyes as his belly and legs were also black. His eyes stood out as ice blue contrasting against his dark complexion.

Dawson was four years old, Nick and Judy adopted him when he was two. His parents were young and were unready for a kit so they set up Dawson for adoption when he was born. Nick and Judy with in their second year of marriage decided to adopt since they were biologically incapable of children.

Nick gave Judy a plate of waffles and a cup of tangelo juice. On Dawson's plate Nick gave him strips of worm bacon and a single waffle. "Eat up bud." Nick instructed as the kit began his meal.

Breakfast as a family was weekly luxury that the small family enjoyed on Saturdays it was also a day off for Judy and Nick. Judy worked every day of the week while Nick only worked a few. They were in different shifts and had different partners now. Since partners with relation was strictly forbidden by chief Bogo they separated in the work force and with Dawson, Nick had taken a lighter shift to take care of him. Even with Nick having a reduced schedule Dawson, not being in school yet, still had to spend time with a babysitter often.

"So are we going out today?" Nick asked Judy as she ate her waffles.

"Yup!" Judy said without realizing that she hadn't fully finished chewing and accidently spit out some food. Nick gave her a look.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." He told her, she rolled her eyes.

Judy swallowed and spoke. "I just need to get some flowers for Delgado's and Maria's anniversary." Delgado was one of their coworkers.

"Is it necessary?" Nick asking if the really needed to the officer a gift.

"Yes, it is necessary." Judy said a bit offend by his carelessness.

Nick shrugged. "Okay let's bring the ball with us so we can kick it around with Dawson." Dawson just smiled, he didn't talk much which bothered Judy sometimes but Nick assured her that he was fine.

The family soon finished their meal and continued out the door. It was around 9:30am when they left their new apartment. They went to a local park to play soccer. Dawson loved to play sports and Judy could tell that he was going to pretty athletic for a fox. Nick had grown a bit after he join the academy and gain about seven pounds of muscle and look progressively better to Judy than when she had first meant him. He also dressed slightly better to Judy relief.

After of about 40 minutes of play Judy concluded their game to pick up the flowers. "I'll just be up a ways to get the flowers." Judy pointed up a street at a particular shop. Nick nodded.

"We'll just be here." Nick told her.

Dawson tugged Nick's shirt. "Dad can we get ice cream?" Nick shrugged.

"Sure. Babe will just be over there." Nick pointed up at the same street at an ice cream parlor, the place where Dawson was referring.

"Okay." The family walked up the street together. Nick held Dawson's paw as Judy held Nick's. They soon parted to each other's respective stores.

Nick walked in the parlor, it was a bit larger. The shop meant for larger animals like caribou and cougars as well as it seemed the shop was a bit wore and older than most. There was a line and the two foxes patiently waited. As Nick and Dawson approached the front of line the casher, a rabbit who seemed to be in his late 50s ran the line gave them a stern look.

Nick cleared his throat. "Could we get two extra small vanilla cones please?" They rabbit who was grey and stood on a large standing stool look at them oddly again.

"Listen." The rabbit told them. "I don't know what you're doing skulking during daylight hours but I don't want any trouble in here, so hit the road."

Nick was taken aback by the rabbit's words, he was genuinely offended. "I don't want any trouble either sir I just simply want to buy two cones for me and my little boy." Before he finished his sentence Nick could hear the shop door open and close.

Dawson perked up and looked at their vibrant selection of ice creams with wide eyes. The rabbit again spoke. "O come on kid back up. Listen there aren't any fox joints on your side of town?"

Nick looked in confusion. "This is my part of town I only live a few a blocks down."

The rabbit ignored his comment. "Look, we have the right to refuse service to anyone so beat it."

Nick looked defeated as he felt the line behind him getting restless. Then he heard Judy.

"Honey what's going on?" Judy asked.

Before Nick could respond the old rabbit spoke. "This fox and his no good offspring are causing trouble in my shop."

"Hey!" Judy sniped up. "That's my husband and my son you're talking to!"

"Oh." The rabbit said. "You're a disgrace, one of those interspecies couples. It's a shame that you've married a fox"

Judy was about to explode. Nick spoke quickly to spare the old rabbit. "Okay sir we'll leave. Come on carrots lets go." He said grabbing Judy's arm pulling her out of the shop.

Judy cursing under her breath Nick attempted to soothe her anger. "Carrots were fine, your fine just let it go."

"Ugh!" Judy harshly gripped her boutique of flowers. "That rabbit so small minded and judgmental-"

"Judy its fine he's a bit older he's from his time don't judge him for that." Nick told her. Judy was surprised by his reaction. Usually Nick was the pessimistic one talking bad on other animals in a sarcastic manner.

Judy took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, let's just go home."

Later that night Judy and Nick laid in their bed ready to sleep. Judy read as Nick was on his phone. After a while Judy began to tap her foot under the sheets. "What's wrong?" Nick asked reading her frustration on her face.

She shook her head. "It's just that rabbit, I hate animals like that."

"I don't know Judes, I used to be worst and you like me." Nick said with a smile. Judy just rolled her eyes still facing her book. "Goodnight." Nick said kissing her cheek and turning of his bed side lamp.

Judy soon did the same and closed her eyes for the night.

As soon as Judy closed her eyes she woke up to see Nick lying to the left of her. It was a Saturday morning, no music or food was in the kitchen. She thought of Dawson and wondering if he might be awake, then realized he wasn't there. He was never there.

She was very loosely dressed. No bra under her thin shirt, she felt a bit grimy and wore shorts. Nick was half naked and laid sound asleep. She was 26 years of age and Nick had joined the ZPD six months ago and they were still partners. Judy's experience had been a dream, a fantasy if she might call it. Dawson was real, but he wasn't hers. Dawson was actually Jacob the next door neighbor's kit. A sweet kit she might say.

Relationships were still forbidden in the work force as well, yet here Nick was after a Friday night half naked in her bed. Sleeping soundly as his red fur seemed to glow in the morning light.

 **For those that have read my stuff thanks and I hoped you enjoyed it. It's been a while since I've written anything for fun. Never the less hope you enjoyed this story I may or may not write a second chapter (that depends on your feedback). Reviews and criticism most welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _A bank robbery was snuffed out at Lemmington Bank, both robbers were caught and an officer was shot. Both suspects are raccoons at the ages of 35 and 36, brothers by the name of Andrew and Kyle Hulme. Officer Wilde-"a red fox listening perked up her ears. "Was shot and his condition was not reported."_

 **24 HOURS AGO, Friday Morning**

Judy sipped on some tea as Nick jumped in their cab. The scent of strong coffee filled Judy's nose. "Must you always drink it black?" She asked Nick.

Nick took a sip. "Yes, I must. It's how god would have wanted it." Judy rolled her eyes. "And you're the one drinking green tea anyway."

"Hey." She napped. "It's relaxing."

"Well carrots am not already a sexually hyper rabbit, I don't need to relax." Nick said cupping his coffee with two hands.

Judy punched him the arm. "Im not sexually hyperactive, just hyperactive."

"Here you go." Nick gave Judy a bag of bagels.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed one of them.

The two worked on the street working on traffic violations of sorts, no real cases needed to be solved. After twelve their radio tuned in. "We have two suspects on the loose, they have robbed Lemmington Bank at Oak fort and Pine, back up requested in immediate area. Suspects are in parking lot and have engaged in open fire." The radio chimed out.

"That's only a few blocks away lets go." Judy said putting the car into drive. Nick wasn't about to deny the call but he was not ready for an open fire fight. His heart began to race.

Nick inhaled and then exhaled as they reached their destination. Another cop car had shown before they parked and they jumped out of their car. Judy loaded her gun with a resounded click and Nick did the same, he had no idea what he was about to get in to.

Nick could hear gunshots, the scent of hot metal and gun powered burning. _Oh god_ he thought _here we go._

Still from a safe distance Nick peeked from over a car they were taking cover behind to see citizens fleeing from the scene. Nick would usually play their roll and run from the scents and sounds of danger, but he did the exact opposite, he ran to the danger.

Judy lead him as they ran between shifted cars, then the suspects came into view. Nick took a gulp before they ran to the next car to get into a firing position. Before they ran Nick observed the suspects and his surroundings.

Nick noted the cops and there positioning around the focal point of fire as they arched themselves surrounding the suspects. The cops carried standard M9 Bearretta single fire, and all were medium sized mammals.

The two ran from their spot and Nick caught a glimpse of the suspects. Raccoons One of them tall for his species carried a 12 gauge shot gun and was faced to a cop car. The second carried a carbine of sorts and the barrel pointed at Judy with its dark infamous hole.

Judy who was running with her head down did not realize the attention she had scored and the raccoon found its prey. In a dashing sprint Nick grabbed Judy by the shoulder and threw her backwards away from the danger pushing himself yet closer to the sound of gun fire.

A piercing sound was cracked and Nick flew backwards, he felt as if he had been speared in the upper left side of his chest and thrown to the ground. Nick fell weasing struggling to hold to his breath. "Nick!" Judy screamed as she saw her friend fall.

Nick seeing black spots and a feeling a lack of oxygen struggled on the ground. "Nick!" Judy yelled again as she went by his side dragging him behind a car. "Oh Nick, I'm so sorry Nick don't let go please stay with me." She cried as he was in her arms.

Nick slightly pissed shrugged Judy off of him and grabbed the area where he was shot. In his hand there was steaming metal and plastic that used to be his badge and radio. "Carrots I am fine!" he rasped and laid on the ground already exhausted from the shot. The bullet was inches away from striking his body which could have been a punctured lung but instead luck had smiled on him and the round busted his radio and police badge.

Judy sighed in relief and tears marked her cheeks.

Within twenty minutes the suspects were neutralized and arrested. Nick sat in back of an ambulance with a blanket over his shoulders. His shoulder girdle was extremely sore and he preferred not to use his left arm.

Judy and Nick were brought back to the station within an hour and a half. There they were to make reports on the robbery. It was finally around five o'clock when they had finished their paper work.

As Nick finished his last report Judy came up behind him. "Hey." Nick turned to face her. "Thanks for saving me."

Nick smiled. "Any day carrots." Nick faced the computer as he saved his last file. Judy leaned to his side and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you walk me home?" She asked. Nick agreed.

On the way to Judy's apartment they talked. About how Nick had almost died in his glorified heroic efforts. And how Nick was now mortally wounded with a bad shoulder.

The two approached Judy's door. "Well this is it." Judy said looking at the ground slightly shifting her feet.

"Yup." Nick said with his hands in his pockets. Judy nodded and opened her door and began to slide in. Nick grabbed her hand pulled her in and kissed her wrapping his arms around her lower back. "You didn't think you were gonna get that easy now were you?"

Judy just smiled and led him into her apartment. She took him to her bedroom and sat down on her bed waiting for Nick.

Nick had always seemed to create some sexual tension between them here and there. She usually ignored it, they had actually kissed on one occasion. Now she wanted him, she wanted him bad.

Nick initiated there get-together with a passionate kiss. Judy responded well as she smiled as Nick pressed his lips against hers. She pulled him closer inviting him to press himself against her. His scent was now suddenly very masculine and strong. Each kiss got better and better.

Judy snuck her paws underneath Nick's shirt gripping on to his back. Nick took the prompting and took off his shirt and threw it to the side. Judy slightly chortled when he did so. But now it was Nicks turn to sneak.

Nicks paws drifted up under Judy's shirt. His left skillfully undid Judy's bra and with the other removed it allowing Nick to feel her when he pleased.

It was a night of encounters and enjoyment. A celebration of life. But yet here they were, on a Saturday morning alive yet another day being able to feel the orange beautiful sun on the sheets.

 **Hey guys, managed to write this one in a decent fashion. Let me know how it is. Normally I would like to go all the way but this is rated T. Please review, your comments are well valued. Once again this may or may not be the last chapter to this story.**


End file.
